Forget-me-not
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. "Kau sudah bangun, Hiyori?" Hiyori tidak mengenalnya, tetapi dia tahu kalau dia mencintai laki-laki yang bermata seperti laut di musim panas itu. "Apa aku mengenalmu?" Human!Yato/Hiyori. Oneshot.


**Halo, saya penulis baru di fandom noragami ini, yoroshiku uwu)/**

**apparently, tema ini emang sering banget di fandom ini, sumimasen _(:'3/ pair yatorin ini emang unyu banget, tapi angsty fff-**

**anyway, i don't own noragami! c:**

* * *

Hiyori Iki terbangun dari tidurnya ketika merasakan sentuhan yang samar, namun hangat di permukaan kulit wajahnya. Kemudian matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru milik seorang yang asing, yang kini tengah terbaring di sampingnya sambil menyentuh wajahnya.

Kalau biasanya Hiyori akan langsung memberikan laki-laki asing itu tendangan milik pegulat favoritnya, kini dia membiarkan dirinya terhanyut oleh kehangatan laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal itu.

"Kau sudah bangun, Hiyori?"

Perlahan dia membuka matanya sekali lagi, memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap warna biru yang lebih biru dari laut di musim panas, dan bertanya dengan ragu, "Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu tertawa, "Aku Yato." Tawa lepasnya menghilang, berganti dengan sebuah senyum lembut, "...suamimu, ingat?"

Hiyori tidak ingat tentang laki-laki bernama Yato yang mengaku sebagai suaminya. Dia hanya mengingat kalau dia adalah seorang anak SMA yang akan segera menghadapi ujian kelulusan dan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi yang telah ditentukan orang tuanya. Setelah itu—

...Tidak. Dia tidak mengingat pernah mengenal orang yang bernama Yato dalam hidupnya. Langsunglah gadis itu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan." Yato berbisik, senyum hangatnya masih terpaku di wajahnya. "Untuk sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita sarapan dulu?"

Yato kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya. Baru saja Hiyori hendak menyusulnya, dia baru menyadari kalau dia tidak bisa menggerakkan satupun ototnya.

Laki-laki itu mengisyaratkannya untuk tetap di tempatnya, sebelum meninggalkan Hiyori seorang diri di kamar yang asing baginya.

Yato kembali beberapa menit kemudian, membawa nampan dengan semangkuk makanan dan segelas air. Dia meletakkannya di sebuah meja kecil di samping kasur yang ditempati Hiyori dan membantunya untuk duduk.

"...Yato?" Nama laki-laki itu meluncur dengan lancar dari bibir Hiyori, tidak terasa asing walaupun dia tidak menggunakan _keigo_. Laki-laki yang terpanggil mendongak sambil memiringkan kepala ketika Hiyori bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Dia tersenyum, hanya saja kali ini terlihat agak sedih. "Hanya... kecelakaan." Dengan lembut dia membantu Hiyori untuk bersandar di dinding. "...Tapi tenang saja, aku akan selalu bersamamu, oke?"

Melihat Yato mengacungkan jempolnya dengan bangga dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, sudah cukup untuk membuat rasa cemas Hiyori akan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri dan mengembalikan senyum tulus yang sejak tadi tidak gadis itu tunjukkan di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Mereka tidak melakukan apapun selain mengobrol dan menonton televisi yang berada di depan kasur, sesekali menertawakan adegan lucu dan menangis bersama—ralat, hanya Yato yang menangis—ketika acara sedih tertayang di layar televisi.

Ini jelas berbeda dari bayangan kehidupan setelah menikah bagi Hiyori. Dia lebih sering membayangkan menikah dengan orang yang dipilih oleh orang tuanya dan hidup dalam kehidupan yang stabil dan membosankan. Dan, meskipun dia tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang laki-laki yang bernama Yato ini, dia bisa tahu kalau dia benar-benar menyukai Yato hanya dengan berada di sisinya.

Yato menoleh, sepertinya menyadari telah dipandangi oleh Hiyori, dan tersenyum sambil meremas tangannya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Hiyori."

"Aku tahu." Hiyori balik tersenyum, sebelum senyumnya menghilang. "...Apa lupa ingatan ini juga karena kecelakaan, Yato?"

Sekali lagi senyum laki-laki itu menghilang, kemudian dia mengangkat tangan Hiyori yang sejak tadi ia remas dan mencium punggung jarinya dengan lembut, dan Hiyori bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Dia mendengar Yato berbisik, seolah untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bukan untuk Hiyori. "...Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, Hiyori."

"Aku tahu, Yato." Andai saja tangan Hiyori bisa bergerak sekarang, mungkin dia akan memeluknya dengan erat dan tidak akan melepaskannya lagi. "...Aku tidak bisa lupa kalau aku mencintaimu."

Yato mendongak, tersenyum tipis, dan menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman yang hangat, namun begitu singkat.

Ketika wajah mereka terpisah, Hiyori melihat mata biru laki-laki itu menatapnya, tidak menunjukkan apapun kecuali kehangatan, sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya kembali untuk mencium keningnya.

"Sudah saatnya tidur, Hiyori." Dia bergumam di keningnya. Dan ketika Yato menarik dirinya sendiri, Hiyori bisa melihat setitik kesedihan yang nyaris saja tidak terlihat.

"Kau akan berada di sisiku ketika aku terbangun nanti, bukan?"

"Tentu saja." Yato tersenyum lebar. "Aku sudah janji, ingat?"

Hiyori mengangguk senang. Dengan bantuan Yato, dia kembali terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Setelah Yato membereskan sisa makanan dan mematikan televisi, barulah laki-laki itu berbaring di sebelahnya, dan kedekatan mereka sama sekali tidak membuat Hiyori merasa terganggu, justru membuat gadis itu semakin haus dengan kehangatan dan wanginya yang memabukkan.

"Selamat malam, Hiyori."

Menggumamkan salam tidur yang nyaris tidak terdengar, Hiyori kembali terjatuh ke dalam dunia mimpinya.

.

.

.

_"...Aku tidak tahu, Yato."_

_Di sisinya, seorang laki-laki tua menggelengkan kepalanya, sementara wanita tua yang tidak jauh dari mereka masih menangis dan menjerit._

_"Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun?!" Tidak menghiraukan jeritan wanita di belakangnya, kini Yato yang berteriak sambil menarik kerah pakaian laki-laki itu. "Kau seorang dokter! Kau ayahnya! Kenapa—?!"_

_Kemudian seorang laki-laki besar menarik Yato dan menahannya, tetap tidak bergerak walaupun Yato terus memukul dan menendangnya._

_"Dokter bukanlah tuhan, Yato." Sang laki-laki tua menggumam. "...Inilah... takdir yang harus dilalui Hiyori."_

_"Kau pembunuh!" Wanita tua yang sejak tadi menangis kini memukul wajah Yato dengan tasnya, yang bahkan tidak membuat laki-laki bermata biru itu bereaksi lagi. "Andai saja kau tidak mengambil Hiyori—! Kenapa?!"_

_Sedikit demi sedikit dunia semakin melebur bagi Yato—tidak ada rasa sakit, tidak ada suara bising. Hanya dia dan kenyataan pahit bahwa wanita yang paling ia cintai tidak akan bisa bergerak dan mengingatnya lagi._

_"Kau akan selalu bersamaku kan, Yato?"_

_Sebuah janji yang ia buat bersama Hiyori bertahun-tahun lalu terus terngiang dalam benaknya. Dan satu yang bisa ia lakukan untuknya adalah terus menepati janji itu._

.

.

.

Tangannya terasa begitu dingin, dan satu-satunya sumber kehangatannya adalah dari tubuh seorang wanita yang tengah tertidur dengan pulas di sebelahnya ketika dia menyentuh wajahnya dan menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut hitam dari wajahnya.

Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit, bersamaan dengan kesadaran wanita itu, dan dimulainya seharian penuh penyiksaan yang terasa seperti sebuah keabadian.

Perlahan-lahan mata wanita itu terbuka, dan manik merah muda dan biru bertemu.

Dan seperti biasa, Yato memberikan senyum hangat dan kata-kata yang selalu ia ucapkan berkali-kali hingga terukir abadi dalam ingatannya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Hiyori?"

"Apa aku mengenalmu?"

.

.

.

—_forget-me-not, the meaning of that flower is true love. And the color of that flower is... blue.—_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**

* * *

**add:**

**-Keigo: honorifics.**

**-forget-me-not di Jepang artinya true love, entahlah kalau di barat sama atau enggak m(u.u)m**


End file.
